1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compound conversion plug structure, and more specifically to an adapter capable of transfer engaging, and a plug component that can slide and be assembled with the adapter. The adapter suits two standards and types of sockets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Usually a power supply cord and an electronic device are connected electronically by inserting a plug set on one end of the power supply cord into a corresponding socket. In this manner the power supply cord and the electronic device are connected electronically by the electronical connection between the power supply cord and the electronic device. However, if the standard and type of the plug is different from that of the socket, it is necessary to assemble the plug with an adapter, and then to insert the adapter plug into the socket to connect the plug with the socket electronically.
However, the adapter can only be used with a corresponding socket. If there is another type of socket then the adapter cannot be used. This causes inconvenience for users because they need to buy another type of adapter. For manufacturers costs are increased by necessitating the manufacture of more types of adapters.
Hence, the inventors of the present invention believe that these shortcomings described above are able to be improved upon and suggest the present invention which is of a reasonable design and is an effective improvement based on deep research and thought.